1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology on an imaging apparatus that is detachably mounted with an interchangeable lens.
2. Description of Related Art
In lens interchangeable camera systems (imaging systems) such as single lens reflex cameras, there are cases where inadequate interchangeable lenses whose back focal lengths, for instance, are not suited to (a flange back of) a camera body are placed.
As technologies effective in preventing the inadequate interchangeable lenses of these types from being misplaced, some technologies have been proposed, which are to make it impracticable to physically place the inadequate interchangeable lens by changing the shape of a mount unit depending on the back focal length. See Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-70711 (Patent Document 1) and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-70712 (Patent Document 2).